You Were Here
by DangoDaikazokuu
Summary: After bumping into eachother, Hatori invites Tohru to his house. With memories of Kana lingering in his head, how can Tohru, the ever optimistic girl, heal Hatori's aching heart?
1. Chapter 1

**It's Because You Were Here **

I looked down at the list of groceries that Shigure wrote down for me to go pick up. _'…Next _

_is…Stewed leeks…' _I thought quietly in my head. I walked into a store that sells mainly vegetables. As I looked to the side while walking, I walked into a tall figure I could see from the corner of my eye. Suddenly, **BOOM. ** "Ah! I'm so sorry, Sir!" I looked around expecting to see a tall man, but when I looked down, a tiny seahorse was wriggling around in clothes. "Hatori?!" I panicked, and quickly gathered his clothes, and picked him up and set him gently in his clothes. I ran out of the store quickly and into an alleyway. "Hatori! I'm so sorry!" I looked down at him, embarrassed that I was actually stupid enough to bump into him! What was I thinking?! Again, I heard a familiar boom. Hatori…he changed back. "Ah!" I looked away quickly, and blushed. I could tell he was quickly dressing himself because I heard rustling from him. I turned around, and looked up at him. He looked back at me with his pale colored eyes. "…Hello, Tohru. What are you doing here?" He asked me, as he slid his hands in his coat pockets. I smiled, "Oh! Well, I was getting a few groceries for Shigure." Hatori looked up for a moment, "I see. I was just heading over there right now, actually. He told me to go pick up leeks, too. But I'm assuming he got impatient so he sent you here instead." I looked over to him, he had a bag in his hand, he had already picked up the leeks, oh, Hatori. I quickly pulled out my wallet, "How much do I owe you, Hatori?" I asked him. "…Nothing. It's alright, Tohru." He smiled slightly at me. I widened my eyes before narrowing them and smiling back at him. "Sorry for all the trouble." I bowed and apologized. "…Don't worry, Tohru." I felt his hand rest upon my head, I blushed. "Well, shall we head back to the house?" I suggested, smiling. "…Tohru, why don't you come to my house? Shigure doesn't need the leeks this instance, and you've already made dinner, I assume." I blinked, "Ah, yes, I have but-" I was cut off by Hatori, "…Then why not come to my house?" I nodded, "Well, um, alright."

The walk to Hatori's house was silent, we said nothing to each other. We just walked quickly. As we got to his home, he opened the door for me. "Please, make yourself comfortable." I smiled, "Mhm!" He

walked in after me. "Would you like some tea?" He offered me, he's so kind. "Yes, please! Allow me to

make it for you, Hatori, you've done so much for me. The least I could do is serve _you_ the tea." He

narrowed his eyes, and nodded, "If that's what you'd really like to do for me, then so be it." I smiled, and fast walked to the kitchen.

As I was waiting for Tohru to make the tea, I sat down at the kotatsu and drifted off to sleep. _"Hatori, I'm so glad to have met you, and I'm even happier to have fallen in love with you…. I finally knew the reason why you never wanted to hold me, you were afraid, weren't you? You don't need to be afraid anymore, not of me. It would've been better…..better if, we never met, never had fallen in love, nothing…"_ I woke up to the sound of the kettle whistling, I had dreamt of Kana again.

**-Tohru's POV-**

I walked into the living room and set the tea down on the kotatsu in front of Hatori, he took a sip. "Is…Is it good?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes, it's quite tasty." I smiled, "That's great, but I, uh…really should get going now, it's almost eleven. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo will be worried." As I got up from the table, he grabbed my wrist. "..Wait…"

**TBC**


	2. With You I Am Stronger

**With You I Am Stronger**

Tohru's POV

As Hatori grabbed my wrist, I turned swiftly to him. Was he **crying**? Tears were trickling down his cheeks, and I heard little gasps from him. "Hatori…" I knelt down, and wrapped my arms around him, forgetting that he was cursed. He tried wrapping his arms around me to return the hug, but before he could even lift them, he turned into a small sea horse. "Hatori!" I panicked, and remembered that seahorses can die if I threw them in the tub. So, I just covered him in his clothing, and turned away. "…Tohru." He said, rather calmly, actually. "I apologize for crying. A lot has been on my mind lately. Especially her…" I widened my eyes, then narrowed them. Right away, I knew who he was talking about. It was Kana. "Hatori, it's okay to cry. If you need to cry, cry. I'll always be here. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, always!" I said, turning to him, and scooping him in my hands gently. "We're all only human. So it's okay to cry. My mom…She always told me that crying is always better than to keep it inside. She told me that when she was a child, she always kept in her feelings. She wanted to show everybody she was brave. And, gradually, holding in her feelings ate her away, and that only made her life harder. But, then…Dad came. He told her crying was okay. That it's a process of human life. So, cry all you want, Hatori." I smiled at him, and his small eyes were glistening with tears. In that very moment, he turned back, and I turned away quickly. I screamed out of panic.

Hatori's POV

I slipped on my clothes quickly, and turned to face her. I looked into her beautiful, honey brown eyes. "…Tohru. Thank you." I placed a kiss on her forehead, and when I looked down at her, she was blushing like mad. "…Oh, it's no problem, Hatori." I wanted her. I needed her. No, she probably liked Yuki or Kyo. Not me, never me. This was the time to do it, though. The way she's looking into my eyes deeply, this would be the right time. I leaned in, about an inch or so away from her lips, but pulled back. I won't do this. I can't. She's several years apart from me. If we ever did have a relationship together, it would have to be kept in the dark. Also, Akito would be furious. I don't want the same thing to happen to Tohru. I won't let it happen again. Not again.

"H-Hatori?" Tohru asked, biting her lip, and blushing furiously. Hatori cupped her cheeks gently. "I apologize. I got carried away." Tohru shook her head, "Hatori…I. I love you." She said, looking down as to hide her red face. Hatori lifted her chin up. "Tohru, I love you too. But, our love isn't accepted. You're years apart from me. And, what if Akito finds out? He'll hurt you." Tohru shook her head, "…Let Akito find out. I just. I love you so much!" She cried out, tears escaping her eyes. Hatori held her hand, and leaned in to kiss her soft, sweet lips gently. She kissed him back eagerly, holding his hand tightly. After a few seconds, they both pulled away. "…I still can't hold you." Hatori said, frowning. Tohru gave a small smile. "I don't mind, Hatori. As long as we're together." Hatori smiled, "…You're right. And, as long as we continue being together, I'll grow stronger."

**TBC**


End file.
